


the story after the petals fall

by acooleg



Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pet Names, Smooching, discord pokemon universe, don't mind me shipping myself, i love this man, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acooleg/pseuds/acooleg
Summary: **Set after the events of Sword/Shield**leon enjoys domesticity for a bit.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character
Series: an idiot's guide to pokémon: galar edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	the story after the petals fall

**Author's Note:**

> what petals fell? where? jkjk there's a song with that title that's been stuck in my head.

"Leon." Annie's hands rested on either side of his chest, trapping the man between her and the wall as she stared up at him. He almost gulped at the serious look on her face. Almost being the keyword, since he wasn't exactly intimidated by the woman.

"What?" She pressed herself against him, trying and failing to kiss at his jaw. He had a few too many inches on her, so she couldn't manage. He laughed softly, raising his hands to hold her shoulders. "What do you want, you big baby?"

She pulled away with a whine. "Kiss me! I've been giving you hints all night! And you--you ignored me!"

He pushed the hair from her eyes and leaned down, nudging her nose with his. "You know I'm not good with hints." She whined again when he peppered kisses to her cheeks.

Her hands tangled in his hair and tugged softly. She gave him that desperate-for-attention look he adored. "Kiss me then!" He snorted; this bratty side of her was cute, too. And from what he could tell, only he got to see it, which made it even cuter in his head.

He pressed his mouth to hers and she sighed against him, finally content. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, the other on her hip as he pulled her as close as he could. After a moment, she pulled away for air.

"Done already?" he teased good naturedly, carding his hand through her hair gently. She set her head against his shoulder, moving to brace herself on his biceps. She nodded, although he barely noticed it, too focused on how she scooted up to him.

After little bouts of affection like that, she'd get quiet and cuddly. He scooped her up like a princess and grinned at her surprised yelp. "L-Leon!" He pressed her head into his shoulder and kissed her hairline. She immediately quieted down. A quick glance to her face showed him just how content she was with this. He loved how she would melt in the palms of his hands.

He carried her through his apartment, peppering little kisses over her face. She gave him tiny smiles and giggles, returning the physical affections. His heart swelled every time she grinned up at him. "Thanks for going out with me tonight, Miss Ann."

"I told you to stop calling me that," she berated, although she wasn't really angry. He sat her on his bed, but she caught him before he could stand back up. Her arms wrapped around his neck, faces a hair's width away from one another. "But... You're welcome. Thanks for taking me to dinner, Mister Leon."

He grinned and fell on her, kissing over her face. She laughed sharply when his fingers found her sides, tickling relentlessly. "You're too cute, I swear!" She was swatting his shoulders weakly, flailing as he refused to relent. "Don't call me Mister anything!"

She gasped between bursts of laughter, "Air! AIR! I need air, baby!" He stopped and grinned at her, setting his forehead on hers. She inhaled loudly and deeply, hands resting on his shoulders to steady herself. After a moment, she pinched his cheek, much like how she would pinch Hop's. "You're ridiculous, Lee."

He gave her a grin as he sat up on his elbows, his legs sliding between hers easily. "You knew that, though," he responded, watching with amused interest as she rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." The tone of her voice told him that she did _not_ hate him. Her eyes crinkled with her smile, even more so when she sat up and kissed his jaw again. He smiled, going to return some of the sentiment, only to be cut off by a yawn. "You sleepy?"

"Yeah." He had been doing a pretty okay job of not being tired while on their date, but laying with her in bed like this must've made his body realize how tired he was. He rolled off of her, legs hung over the side of the bed and feet pressed against the ground.

She laid on her side and supported her head with her fist. "Wanna call it an early night? I can hold you." Honey yellow eyes found steely blue. She was looking at him so warmly, so ready to take care of him.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah. That'd be nice, sweetheart." After a moment, he opened his eyes and stared at her, reaching to rub a smear of lipstick from her chin. "Don't you need to take off your makeup before bed?" 

"Ah, yeah. Can I borrow your bathroom for a sec?"

He gave her an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes if it was the most tedious request he had ever heard. "I guess you can use my bathroom."

She pecked his mouth before sitting up. "Thank you, kind and benevolent boyfriend." He was lucky she wasn't looking at him as she gathered a couple things before shutting the bathroom door; it still sounded too good to be true to him, to be dating her. It caused his whole face to go red when she called him that. She stuck her head out the attached bathroom door, "Oh, and get changed while I'm in here. You can't go to bed in those pants again."

He covered his face with his hands and grinned like an idiot behind them. For someone that had lived most of her life as some kind of nomad, she was really good at the whole 'domestic home life' thing. She was cute. So cute.

After a couple moments and the faucet turning on, he went about getting changed. His waistcoat was usually the most tedious part but today it decided to work with him and come off easily. He threw it and his undershirt shirt into the armchair in the corner of the room. Off came the pants she hated so much, and on came the soft sweatpants he wore at home. Those pants joined the rest of his clothes in the armchair.

As he moved to choose a shirt to wear, the running water stopped and the door opened. Annie was squinting at him, face bare and clean. He could see the freckles on her cheeks now that she wasn't wearing her foundation. Her pajamas for the night were one of his old uniform tops and high socks. It wasn't fair that she could be that cute.

"Do you know where my glasses are?" she asked as she walked towards him, arms outstretched so she didn't bump into anything. She had taken her contacts out and was basically legally blind.

He caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, leading both of them back to bed carefully. "I'm afraid I haven't seen 'em, babe." He let go of her hand and nudged her towards the mattress. She sighed and fell onto the bed face first, not moving even when he crawled over her with a small chuckle.

"I bet Expurrsure hid them again. He can be so naughty sometimes." She didn't lift her head, voice muffled by his comforter. "Or he teleported them to some pocket dimension... I really need to get a backup pair."

Leon went to pull the comforter over his body but it refused to yield with her laying on it. "Come on, it's okay. We'll get you another pair. Come lay with me." She blinked up at him. It was mostly for show at this point - he knew she was as blind as a Zubat and couldn't make heads or tails of what she was seeing. "You said you'd hold me."

She sat up and crawled over to him, collapsing on top of his body. "I did say that, huh." He rolled onto his side and she rolled with him, scooting up as he moved down to press his head against her chest. 

Her heart thumped steadily against his ear, a reassuring sound that he adored. One hand pressed against the back of his head, the other wrapped around his shoulders. He pulled the comforter over them before wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her chest. "So warm," he sang under his breath. "And you smell good."

She kissed his forehead softly. "You feel better now?" He nodded, squeezing her tighter. He could feel all the tension leaving his body, sleepiness settling in immediately. "You're such a big baby," she teased quietly.

He nuzzled his head further between her boobs, pressing a kiss to her sternum through the shirt. "I'm your big baby." She laughed, soft and sweet, the kind he loved to hear. Her fingers pressed against his scalp, tracing patterns softly. "I love you," he whispered against her skin.

"I love you too." She snuggled closer, pressing more kisses to his forehead. "I love you so much."

He yawned, but managed to look up at her. "How much?"

She blinked twice at that before frowning, letting go of his head to stretch her hands across the air. "This much!"

"That's a lot." He sat up and cupped his cheek in his hand, his other laying on her stomach.

She locked eyes with him, looking ever soft and sweet. Her voice was small as she asked, "How much do you love me?"

He copied her earlier motions, blinking twice and frowning. Then he smiled softly and traced his fingers up her side, touch featherlight. "How big is the world?"

She stretched her hands in the air again, giving him a cheeky grin. "This big!"

"Then bigger than that." They shared a serious stare before dissolving into giggles. He pulled her close again, and she tucked her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. Her hands pressed against his chest, fingertips drawing themselves over his collar bone. He splayed his hands across her back. "I do love you."

He yawned and nuzzled his cheek against the side of her head. She sighed into his skin. "I love you, too." A few small kisses were placed up his neck. "Go to bed, Champ."

He couldn't help the soft exhale of laughter that parted his lips. "Anything for you."

And thus, they fell asleep, warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> still related to that smut i wrote. chew on that for a hot second.


End file.
